Imortal
by Mabellie
Summary: OOC, UA talvez. Como tudo começou na vida dos nossos queridinhos. E também dos nossos odiosinhos, claro. AVISO: Yaoi e Hentai.
1. Maldita Guerra

_(AVISOS: Yaoi, Hentai e OOC) Os personagens não me pertencem, quem dera! Mas a história é completamente de minha autoria. A histórinha das tristes vidas dos nossos queridinhos e odiosinhos. Não façam cara de 'comoassim' no começo, vai parecer confuso, eu sei. Mas esperem, tenham paciência. A história é longa._

* * *

**Maldita Guerra**

Os dois exércitos se aproximaram. Eram enormes. Youkais gatos e youkais cachorros. Silêncio. Até que este fora quebrado pelo rei gato:

- Tire seu exército de minhas terras, Brucius.

- Como se estas terras pertencessem a você, Aquiles. Mas mesmo assim, acho que vamos ficar. – retrucou Brucius.

- Como ousa falar comigo dessa maneira? Eu exijo minhas terras de volta!

- Agora essas terras são minhas!

- Não, nunca! Eu te desafio! Seu melhor guerreiro contra o meu. Se você ganhar, pode ficar com suas terras! Mas se eu vencer a guerra começa!

- Aceito seu desafio Aquiles! – respondeu o rei. - Kaos!!!! – chamou seu guerreiro.

Depois de uns segundos apareceu o guerreiro. Tinha costas largas e usava uma armadura pequena. Era assustador. O rei cão se impressionou silenciosamente, mas continuava confiante.

- Taisho!! - chamou Aquiles confiante.

Depois de um tempo o príncipe Inutaisho não apareceu. Isso fez com que alguns youkais gatos debochassem da 'covardia'.

Num vilarejo não muito distante dali Inutaisho dormia com umas mulheres. Os berros de seu pai o acordaram. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que já amanhecera. Saiu de sua cabana e reparou que o vilarejo estava solitário com apenas algumas mulheres e crianças. Foi quando se deu conta que o exército já tinha ido para a batalha.

- Taisho!! - berrou o rei mais alto e cada vez mais irritado.

Nisso, Inutaisho entrou novamente em sua cabana fazendo o maior barulho. As mulheres que estavam com ele acordaram. Pegou sua armadura e se vestiu ali mesmo. As duas observaram sua beleza. Tinha longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Tinha um abdômen bem desenhado. Pernas e braços musculosos.

- Lindas. – disse ele antes de sair correndo de sua cabana e montar em seu cavalo.

O rei já estava cansado de chamar.

- Tai..

O príncipe apareceu antes que seu pai terminasse seu nome. Fitou seu adversário. Não demonstrou medo. Kaos pegou sua lança e a atirou com toda sua força em direção de seu inimigo, que se desvia facilmente e desce de seu cavalo. Pegou sua espada e correu em direção de Kaos. Ambos se prepararam para atacar, mas só um saiu vitorioso: Taisho. Tinha atravessado seu adversário a meio.

- Que a guerra comece! – gritou o rei cão.

O príncipe observou o exército inimigo se queixando da derrota. Naquele momento ele percebeu que uma única pessoa o olhava com admiração: Sakuna, a princesa gata. Ele retribuiu o olhar com a mesma sensação. Ela era deslumbrante. Muito mais bonita que as mulheres que ele dormira na noite passada.

Mas o que ele estava pensando? Não poderia se interessar por ela.

Já era tarde demais. Os dois já estavam enlaçados no feitiço da paixão e do desejo. Com uma simples troca de olhar.

- Mas por hoje chega. – disse o príncipe.

- O que foi? Isso foi demais para você, garoto? – perguntou Brucius com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não. E não me chame de garoto!

- Ele tem razão pai! – uma voz sensual saiu do meio da multidão. Parecia ser uma pessoa importante. Todos que ali estavam abriram caminho e se curvavam diante da presença da princesa. – Vamos para casa, nos preparamos e amanhã mostraremos para esses daí quem são os gatos. – continuou Sakuna pousando seus olhos rosados no youkai, provocando-o.

- Certo. Você ouviu Aquiles, amanhã preparem-se. Vão ter uma grande perda. – concordou Brucius que mudou de idéia quando sua filha argumentou e retirou seu exército.

Aquiles retirou seu exército também.

No castelo dos cães o rei preparava uma cilada.

Capturar a princesa como refém e torturá-la até ela revelar os segredos mais preciosos do seu reino. O encarregado da tarefa era Inutaisho, que teria que superar seu desejo e agir de forma fria e cruel que para ele era bem difícil.

O nosso primeiro "herói" tinha um coração de ouro apesar dos assassinatos que cometia.

Em seu quarto, Sakuna se perdia em seus pensamentos. Ela não gostava da guerra. Possuía também um coração de ouro, mas era vingativa como seu pai.

Aquela imagem não saia de sua cabeça: Inutaisho. Ela nunca teria visto criatura tão magnífica.

- Sakuna! – chamou Megara. Era sua única amiga.- Você nem imagina o que aconteceu!!

- O que é? Diga logo!

A amiga entrou no quarto de Sakuna e trancou a porta.

- O seu pai... disse... que...

-Meg!!! Desembucha logo! – disse irritada.

- Tá bem... ele disse que daqui a cinco dias vai ser o meu noivado com o Hector, seu irmão!!! - continuou animada.

- Ai, eu não tô acreditando!!

- Nem eu, nem eu!!!

- Que inveja! - Inveja? Você gosta dele?

- Não sua tonta! Ele é meu irmão!

- Então porque a inveja?

Sakuna levantou da cama e olhou pela janela, para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto.

- Meg, acho que estou apaixonada... Mas só digo o nome se prometer que não vai dizer a ninguém! É muito sério.

- Prometo! Agora fala.

- ...Pelo príncipe.. Inutaisho... e me parece que ele sente a mesma coisa.

Megara se assustou tanto que até engasgou com a água que estava bebendo.

- Não caia em sua armadilha! Ele quer seduzir você para matá-la! Ele é um inimigo muito poderoso.

Pensou um pouco. Se fingisse que acreditara Megara não ficaria preocupada.

- Tem razão, esqueça o que eu disse. – respondeu Sakuna, fingindo estar errada.

- Bom, já está ficando tarde. Se seu pai me pega aqui ele me mata. Vou dormir, boa noite!

- Boa noite!

A futura princesa se levanta e apaga a luz, fecha a porta e vai para a cama.

- Armadilha... – sussurrou Sakuna. – ...duvido...

Mesmo tentando esquecer, não conseguia parar de pensar no príncipe.

Horas se passaram e a princesa entregou-se a Morpheus¹.

- Que barulheira! – acordou. – O que está acontecendo?

A princesa levantou rapidamente de sua cama e observou a paisagem. Que não era a que ela esperava... Havia muitos soldados gatos mortos no chão.. Tróia, sua terra, escorria sangue...

- M- Mas o que?

Olhou pro céu. Viu que ainda estava escuro. Nem tinha amanhecido.

- Traiçoeiros! Como podem? Baixos...

Pegou suas roupas e se vestiu. Pensou melhor. Seu ódio era mais intenso que sua preocupação. Então procurou suas roupas de batalha e se vestiu novamente. Apanhou suas duas espadas. Não usava espadas comuns, suas lâminas eram feitas de ouro.

Depois de pronta olhou mais uma vez para a janela.

- "Vocês irão se arrepender!" – pensou.

Abriu a porta devagar e observou se não havia nenhum soldado por perto. Não avistou ninguém. Desceu as escadas o mais depressa que podia.

Como tinha uma audição bem avançada, percebeu alguns ruídos.

- "Uh? O que é isso? Passos?" – pensou.

Parou de andar e prendeu sua respiração para que a pessoa não a notasse.

- "Está indo para o porão."

Sakuna o seguiu. Quando entrou no porão não havia ninguém. Segurou firme suas espadas. De repente a porta bateu. A princesa olhou para traz assustada. Quando se virou para frente novamente viu que chamas começaram a surgir.

Engoliu em seco e tentou abrir a porta inutilmente, pois estava trancada.

Olhou para os lados. E quem estava lá? Aquele ser magnífico que vira no dia anterior.

- Calma! Não faça escândalo!

- Por que está aqui?

- Você não quer ser salva, princesa?

- Não por um ser baixo como você!

- Pare de se fazer de difícil. Não quero te machucar.

- Mas eu quero!

Lançou sua espada em direção de sua cabeça. Mas o príncipe desviou.

- Estou vendo que não é tão boba!

- Boba? Humpf! Claro que não! Sei lutar desde os quatro anos.

- Então não estou perdendo nada aqui. Chega de conversa! Temos que sair rápido daqui!

- Mas por onde? A porta emperrou! Espera um pouco.. Por que quer me salvar? Você ainda não me respondeu...

- Isso não te interessa! Você quer morrer princesa?

- Não! E não mude de assunto!

- Se não, vamos embora rápido!

- Se você é tão esperto por que não arranja uma saída?

Ao ouvir o desafio da princesa Inutaisho pegou sua espada e destruiu a parede oposta da porta com apenas um golpe.

Sakuna se impressionou. Ele sabia que agora era a hora. Tampou sua boca com um lenço com um pouco de Pó de Miako². Ao respirar a princesa caiu num sono profundo.

Taisho pegou-a nos braços e levou-a de seu reino.

Não queria machucá-la. Estava tão linda adormecida... Deu uma última olhada para o reino inimigo e saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia. Até que chegou num campo. Era uma bela paisagem.

Deitou-a numa pedra e notou que seu ombro tinha um corte e estava sangrando.

- "Deve ter sido a explosão..." – pensou. – " Como pode haver ser tão perfeito? Até parece um anjo... Ah, mas no que você está pensando Inutaisho? É melhor levá-la ao castelo. Meu pai deve estar furioso. Mas... não consigo, não quero fazer mal a ela..."

Taisho viu que o ferimento ainda estava sangrando. Suas roupas estavam encharcadas de sangue.

- "Será que devo?" – Pensou.

Olhou mais uma vez para o ferimento e tirou as roupas da princesa com cuidado. Arrancou sua própria capa. Observou cada detalhe do corpo de Sakuna. Vestiu-a com a capa com saudade da miragem que vira.

- Já está escurecendo... É melhor eu voltar...

Sakuna acordou com a leve brisa que a deixou arrepiada de frio. Sentou na grama e percebeu que ele havia cuidado dela. Percebeu também que estava sem suas roupas.

- Como você ousa? – Perguntou irritada.

- Uh? Salvei sua vida e cuidei de você, e ainda acha ruim?

Corou.

- Não precisava...

Taisho olhou-a. Aproximou-se.

- Por que você se faz de difícil? Não imagina como fica linda...

Acariciou seu rosto.

- Pare com seus joguinhos. Não irá me enganar! – Bateu na mão do youkai.

- Quem disse que esse é meu objetivo?

Ficou sem resposta. Podia dizer aquilo, mas a verdade era outra... Ela já estava envolvida no feitiço que aqueles olhos dourados lançava.

- Você conseguiu me encantar princesa...

Ficar feliz ou triste? Na hora Sakuna não sabia o que fazer. Até que Taisho lhe deu a resposta com um leve beijo. No início não retribuiu. Mas logo se entregou e acabou retribuindo o beijo, deixando-o mais profundo.

Afastou seu rosto e observou que já estava tarde.

- É melhor voltarmos, já está tarde. – disse o príncipe.

- ...

- Uh? O que foi?

- ...

Desistindo de uma resposta, o príncipe levantou e ofereceu a mão à Sakuna, para poder levantá-la também.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda.

Levantou sem nenhuma dificuldade. Passou por Taisho e guardou sua 'lembrança'. Seu perfume era apenas uma lembrança. Lhe lembraria do momento magnífico daquela paisagem, daquela santa brisa, aquela que lhe acordara. Porém o que mais lembraria era aquele beijo. Nem todos os momentos mais felizes da sua vida não superavam aquele ato tão delicioso. Inesquecível. Essa era a palavra.

Quando chegou em seu castelo vários soldados perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, onde estava, se estava bem...

Nem ouviu e correu para o seu quarto. Passou pelos seus pais Brucius e Tábitah. Não disse nada.

* * *

¹ Morpheus: Deus do sono na mitologia grega.  
² Pó de Miako: Ah, eu inventei. imaginem um pó sonífero.

Boa? Ótima? Ruim? Péssima?  
Mandem reviews!  
E pela milésimavez, aguardem pois a história é muito longa.

Beijos.  
(06/05/2009, 22:43)


	2. Grande Começo

**Grande Começo**

O príncipe demorou a voltar para seu castelo. Seu pai estava uma fera. Quando anoiteceu o youkai acordou de seu "sonho'' e decidiu ir rápido para o encontro de seu pai, que ficaria louco que soubesse que ele deixara a princesa escapar.

Na verdade ele até esquecera da cilada.

Respirou fundo e entrou na sala de reuniões do castelo. Onde seu pai e Lúcius, seu primo, o aguardavam furiosos.

- Onde está a princesa? – Perguntou o rei. – Não me diga que você deixou-a escapar...

- Pai, me perdoe. Ela é mais esperta do que imaginamos. Nem consegui que ela se aproximasse daqui. – Se desculpou.

- Não acredito que aquela vadiazinha te enganou Taisho!! Como você pode ser tão idiota? – Reclamou furioso.

- A culpa não é minha pai, ela é muito inteligente!

- Vá para o seu quarto e não me aborreça, na próxima vez Lúcius será encarregado dessa missão!

Inutaisho seguiu para seu quarto, culpando-se de mentir para o próprio pai.

- Vá você também Lúcius. Amanhã continuaremos sobre as estratégias.

Lúcius seguiu Taisho e entrou em seu quarto sem ao menos bater na porta.

- Você está ficando louco? Não achou que eu fosse acreditar na sua mentira, achou?

- Não sei nem como explicar, você não entenderia, Lúcius... Não entenderia como é difícil se apaixonar por seu maior inimigo... – Revelou o príncipe.

- O-O que? V-Você? E a princesa?

Ao ouvir isso, quase caiu para trás.

- Por favor, não conte a ninguém, você é a única pessoa que eu posso desabafar... Por favor eu imploro, primo...

- Claro que não vou dizer para ninguém, seu bobo. Você acha que eu sou tão sujo e egoísta para pedir por sua morte?

Sorriu. Tinha certeza que podia confiar nele.

No dia seguinte acordaram cedo e a comissão foi para a sala de reuniões. Taisho como sempre se atrasou. E entrou na sala se reuniões fazendo todos os olhares dos membros se voltassem para ele.

Gelou.

- Sente-se, Taisho. - Disse o rei, secamente.

Obedeceu calado.

* * *

_Continua..._

E aí? O que estão achando?  
Mandem reviews certo?  
E só para esclarecer, pra quem se lembra da luta do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru contra os youkais gatos, finjam que ela não aconteceu, certo?

* * *


End file.
